Estúpido dia comercial
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: ella no creia en san valentin, segun era "un dia comercial" hasta que un 14 de febrero fue diferente.- ¿que pasará si te beso?- RanmaXAkane. Universo Alterno


**Hola! He aquí mi primer Ranma/ akane espero que les guste. Salió mientras estaba escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de la dulcería y aunque no tiene nada que ver, no puede evitar publicarlo.**

**Espero que les guste**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estúpido día comercial_

_._

_Ahí_ estaba ella.

Aburrida tirada en el suelo de su casa .

Maldecía el dia de "los enamorados" o "san valentin" mil veces antes de seguir maldiciendo ahora a los astros-aunque no creía en ellos- por hacer que el mundo no girara alrededor de ella, encima de caer sábado 14 de febrero un día que estaba sola.

Sonrió con amargura y se incorporó del suelo.

Ese día tenia que ser diferente ¡por dios! Ella era akane tendo. Claro que tenia que ser diferente.

Como toda mujer debería estar con un chico en un lugar con una decoración extraña y con demasiados corazones.

Pero nada era como ella esperaba.

Akane tendo no era la chica que todos pensaban; no; claro que no.

No tenía a Ryoga como Ukyo, que la había llevado de viaje a su pueblo natal

No tenía a mousse como shampoo, que le había regalado un oso tan grande que dudaba que entrara en su casa.

¡Diablos! Hasta su hermana nabiki tenia una citra con un chico

No. Definitivamente el universo se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir.

Aun no podía creer que kuno había lograd salir con su hermana. No dudaba de los encantamientos del chico, pero era tan extraño.

Y ella, solo tenia la compañía de un gato que estaba en la ventana. Pero su suerte no duró mucho ya que el gato se fue cn una gata de su vecina.

Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie en la casa. Y parecía que si y eso no hacia mas que aumentar su mal genio.

Esta era una de las veces que odiaba estar sola, aunque molestar al estúpido de ranma era tan tentador como caer de un edificio de quince pisos .

Desde que raramente los dejaban solos, ella había notado el cambio de actitud del chico.

Se llevaban mejor, pero a veces tenían sus discusiones severas.

Claro que se notaba el cambio. El había perdido su mirada de "eres indiferente" . incluso solían charlar mas de lo normal con ranma y eso lo hacia diferente.

Había algo que la incomodaba demasiado. Ranma saotome la miraba ahora que se fijaba, diferente y ella se perdía tratando de descifrar su mirada e inconscientemente sus ojos iban a parar al pelinegro.

Meneó la cabeza y volvió a detestar _ese maldito dia comercial._

Se dio una buena ducha para aliviar su humor acerca de su vida amorosa.

Empezó a buscar entre su gran ropero y sonrió cuando encontró una falda de color azul que su hermana mayor había insistido en que comprara meses atrás y no sabia como ni cuando estrenar.

Hasta ahora.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se contempló en el espejo. Tenia una blusa de botones blanca con mangas largas que acompañaban a su falda que se ceñía bien a sus caderas.

Tenia pensado hacer lo que su hermana nabiki hacía cuando se peleaba con kuno: arreglarse lo mas que podía.

Caminó hacia la cocina con un gran libro en la mano. Akane no es una gran fanática de la lectura, pero que otra le quedaba.

Se empezaron a oír ruidos en la cocina, esperaba que fuera algún chico viniera a visitarla y la sacara de esa frustración. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con mousse y shampoo haciéndose unos cariñitos subidos de tono.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la pareja.

-¡Akane!- gritó mousse llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Hola mousse- saludó cortante mientras se colocaba alado de shampoo.

-Emm…veras…queríamos pedirte un favor- dijo shampoo nerviosa.

-¿Cuál?- exclamó akane

-necesitamos que cuando nabiki regrese le digas que no nos has visto-

-es una petición muy rara, pero cuenten con ello chicos- les contestó con un intento de sonrisa.

-Gracias akane, ¡eres la mejor!- dijeron a coro saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

Suspiró.

No tenia novio ¿y que? El que tuviera otras cosas en que pensar y eso no era una de sus prioridades a si que no lo veía de malo.

El recuerdo de unos cabellos negros pasaron por su cabeza. Pero enseguida se reprendió por eso.

Caminó en dirección hacia su sala. Su única solución para para su mal trago. Caminaba tan enojada recordando que día era y lo odiaba y a veces, odiaba el amor. Al fin y al cabo solo era un producto de la mercadotecnia.

**. . .**

Ranma salió del baño y miró su habitación, era algp grande y acondicionada para un fanatico del espacio como el.

Estaba arreglándose el cabello y poniéndose algo de colonia. No era algo que hiciera muy frecuente.

Bufó. Desde que tenia memoria no solía pasar con alguien ese dia. Podía pasar con mucha gente otros como navidad, año nuevo etc, y ese día nuevamente decidió no salir.

Había intentado salir con alguien ese año pero siempre terminaba frustrado cuando veía que se parecían a una chica de cabello corto.

Últimamente pasaba mas tiempo con akane desde que raramente los dejaban solos, dando rienda suelta ala curiosidad del chico por ella.

¿desde cuando se había vuelto un maldito curioso?

Rezongó un par de veces antes de escoger su ropa.

Se vistió como siempre lo hacia: camisa roja y un pantalón negro, que mas le daba.

Hacía un año y medio que sentía que todo había cambiado. Todo era mas normal, casi no habían peleas y ellos hablaban mucho.

_Demasiado._

Salió con el cabello aún húmedo cayendo por su cabeza, se dirigió ala terraza y decidió pasearse hasta la hora del almuerzo. Al fin y alcabo estaba solo.

Y el estar solo le daba un pequeño privilegio de andar donde quisiera

**. . .**

Estaba ojeando un libro cuando escuchó un ruido. Levantó la vista esperó alguna señal que le indicara algo aunque no sabia que.

La señal no regresó a si que volvió a regresar la vista a su lectura" las mi ly un artes marciales.".

Otro ruido la hizo levantar la vista de nuevo, agudizó el oído pero de nuevo no escuchó nada.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia las escaleras. Sus pasos eran amortiguados por la obscura alfombra que había comprado su papá. Escuchó un bufido y se detuvo. Alguien estaba entre el pasillo y la cocina, se movió y se paró de puntas para ver y solo se encontró con una falda azul y unos pies

Levantó la vista para ver sus torneadas piernas.

No la reconocía desde ahí podría ser cualquiera de las hermanas tendo. Solo rogaba internamente que no fuera nabiki. Kuno lo mataría si se llega a enterar.

De pronto un susurro le hizo saber quien era.

-Debí escuchar a mi padre cuando me dijo que tomara leche-

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el inocente comentario, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó aun mas cuando comprendió que akane no lograba alcanzar un libro de la gran estantería.

-Vaya vaya, akane tendo sola en 14 de febrero- soltó con un dejo de burla.

La chica dio un grito y giro la cabeza para encarar ala persona que la desconcentró. No pudo detener el reflejo de llevarse una mano al pecho

Vio la cara de ranma saotome con una mueca burlona.

-Akane, eres tan torpe- declaró el chico mientras la veía fijamente.

La chica frunció el seño mientras se acomodaba la falda que con el susto se había elevado un poco del lugar correspondiente.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó de golpe la chica- No deberías de estar aquí-

-Tu tampoco- respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

Sonrió. Había dejado callada a akane tendo y la tenia a su poder.

-Me temo que no lo alcanzaras-comentó mientras veía como volvía a intentar tomar el libro.

-No te pregunte ranma- respondió cortante la chica.

- baja de esa escalera o te caerás- le dijo en un tono cansino.- y no creo que te pueda agarrar a tiempo.-terminó risueño.

Se giró lentamente encima de la escalera y lo miró.

Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo cuando miró hacia abajo. Sus facciones cambiaron, akane lo miró molesta y asintió a regañadientes.

Decidida a ignorar a ranma se volteó para alcanzar inútilmente el libro

"_maldito san Valentín" "maldito cupido" "maldito dia de mercadotecnia", "maldito ranma saotome _se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

Oyó una risa a sus espaldas y se volteó.

-Akane, ya te dije, por mas que te estires no lo alcanzaras, baja de ahí- le dijo mientras se acercaba ala escalera.

-¿Para que?, además, ¿porqué quieres estar aquí?- le espetó

El chico enarcó ambas cejas y para akane eso fue condenadamente atractivo, se deshizo de sus pensamientos y vió como ranma abría los brazos y hablaba.

-No se akane; estoy en la sala, -¿Qué crees que puedo querer aquí?- preguntó irónico.

- já , tu ¿un libro?- resopló

-Aunque no lo creas me gusta leer –contestó con falsa indignación- Amenos que…-

Akane tragón saliva nerviosamente

-¿Amenos que?- repitió akane

-Que pasa akane, te noto algo… nerviosa-

-Tienes mucha imaginación ranma-soltó recuperando la compostura.- lástima que no le pueda decir lo mismo a tu cabeza.

El acentuó su sonrisa. Le encantaba mirarla ahí , con su mejor mirada arrogante. Sin embargo, notaba un ligero nerviosismo en ella, y eso… le fascinaba aun más. Solo para molestarla, para preturbarla dio unos pasos hacia delante. Al instante akane retrocedió y el pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos.

-me tienes miedo- soltó complacido. Escrutando con la mirada sus ojos negros.

-ya quisieras- susurró akane, simulando un valor que no tenía.

-admítelo- siseó ranma y se acercó un poco.

No seas, tonto- quería correr, golpearlo, subir a su cuarto y no salir hasta que llegaran todos. Pero sus piernas parecían no querer colaborar.

-pero… ¿a qué le temes exactamente?- preguntó serio. Tratando de buscar respuesta. Entonces colocó ambas manos a cada lado de la chica para verla mejor. Ella se sintió acorralada.

-Aléjate- le pidió con un ligero temblor en su voz.

-¿que temes que haga?

-nada ¡aléjate!

-no has contestado mi pregunta akane-¿Qué piensas que haré?

-nada, ¡suéltame!.-

-¿piensas que voy a besarte?-soltó de repente.

Akane se ruborizó y a el le encantó

-¿lo harás?-

El sonrió:- ¿quieres que lo haga?

-no… -

-¿que harías si te beso?

-yo…yo..-balbuceó confundida, no podía pensar con claridad.

El se acercó un poco mas mirándola a los ojos ahora:-¿gritaras?,¿me golpearas?- inquirió divertido.

-te mataré- soltó ella convencida

Ranma sonrió:-¿me mataras?

-si-

-oh- dijo el y se acercó un poco más -Entonces si vas a matarme…más vale que el beso valga la pena- susurró antes de apresar sus labios entre los suyos. Por mas que akane lo golpeó y se revolvió no pudo quitarse al chico que se pegaba mas a su cuerpo. Ranma sintió como akane empezaba a corresponderle tímidamente. La tomó por la cintura y con la otra mano de la nuca profundizó el beso. Ante esto, akane gimió y el casi perdía el control. Hasta que necesitaron respirar se separaron pero ranma no la soltaba. Se miraron un momento en silencio, solo se oían sus respiraciones.

-ahora me matarás- preguntó ranma jadeante.

-si..- susurró akane con la respiración entrecortada-¿cómo quieres morir? miró fijamente.

.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír:- ¿Me dejarás elegir?.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer-.

-Bien, entonces asfixiado- soltó con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

Akane también sonrió

-concedido- y se acercó de nuevo a sus labios.

_Tal vez a partir de eso akane dejaría de odiar el "estúpido día comercial" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.__**y bueno… hasta ahí. Espero que les haya gustado. Ah y dejen su comentario para hacerme saber si les agrado dando clic al botoncito de review.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**_


End file.
